water lilly  Alphas fanfic
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Someone new joins the Alphas team, and falls for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the dumpster that I was hiding behind. The sun was going down, and there was barely anyone out on the street. But I could see a couple people walking around. I was different; I've been different ever since I was five. I could see colors around people; my mom called them auroras, but I could also move water with just a flick of my hand. People have been hunting me ever since my parents died ten years ago, and now I was being hunted yet _again_ by someone I didn't even know. But this time it was different; this person has an ability just like me. He could blast holes in walls with just his voice. When the coast was clear I made a run for it. I ran down the street; heading towards my hide out. I reached an old abandoned building at the end of the block. I ran into the building, and up to the attic. I flopped down on the mattress, and fell asleep…

…I sat up, and listened. I swear I heard something. Then I heard it again; the slight creak of the floor boards. I silently got up, and moved to the window. I opened up a water bottle that was sitting next to the window, and 'bended' the water out of the bottle, then opened the window. I waved my hand out the window, flinging the water down towards the ground. I clenched my hand into a fist, and the water turned to ice. I jumped out onto the sliver of ice, and slide down to the ground. Just as my feet hit the ground, I heard a loud bang, followed by the sound of a door hitting a wall, up in the attic. I raced off in any direction. I ran as fast as I could, for 12 blocks, then I jumped over a fence, and ran through the back yard, and ducked under a bush.

I sat there trying to catch my breath. I looked out from under the bush, and looked around the yard I was in. I looked up at the house in front of me. I could see someone standing at a window staring at me. He was young, with short brown hair, and he had a very bright light brownish blue aurora. I sat there staring at him, and he stared back. He was moving his hands around doing something, but I couldn't tell what he was doing. I sat there for what felt like hours.

"Stay right where you are," A voice behind me said. I turned my head to see a guy with very short brown hair, and blue eyes, with a blue aurora, was standing behind me. I moved my hand over the ground, pulling water out of the ground. The man looked at me funny. I raised my hand, and reached out towards him, causing the water to fly towards him, and I clenched my hand into a fist turning the water to ice. The man ducked to the side just before the ice crystals hit him in the face. I jumped up, and ran towards the gate. Just as I was about to jumped over the gate I was tackled to the ground. The guy grabbed my arms, and pulled them behind my back.

"It's all right you can come down now," The guy said. I struggled, trying to pull my hands out of his grasp. He yanked me up off the ground. I could see the other guy come out of the house.

"Get off me," I yelled, trying to pull my arms out of his grasp.

"What where you doing here?" The guy restraining me asked.

"Hiding," I replied. The other guy walked over, and stood in front of me. I glared at him. His aurora color shifted slightly to an even lighter shade of brown. He's scared? I turned my head slightly to look at the guy restraining me. His aurora had shifted to a dark blue. Okay so he's angry.

"Hiding from what?" The man asked.

"None of your business," I hissed. The guy looked over at the guy standing in front of me. He tossed a set of keys to him.

"Gary, could you get the car started for me?" The man asked. Gary nodded his head, and ran into the house. The guy restraining me, dragged me through the house, and out to the front yard. He dragged me over to a car, and Gary opened the back seat door. The man pushed me into the car, and cuffed me to the handle on the door. Then he sat in the driver seat, and Gary sat in the passenger seat. I sat back, and closed my eyes…

…I was sitting in a chair in a small room. It looked like one of those interrogation rooms you see on those crime shows. I'd been sitting here for almost half an hour, when the guy who had brought me here walked into the room.

"So what where you doing at my friend's house?" He asked.

"I told you, I was hiding," I replied.

"From what?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Come on just tell me, maybe me, and my friends could help you," The man said. I looked at him. His aurora had changed to a dark shade of bluish red, showing that he was very annoyed.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked. He sighed.

"You can trust us, just tell me who you're hiding from," The guy said.

"First who are you?" I asked.

"Cameron Hicks," He replied.

"Lilly," I said.

"Well Lilly would you mind telling me who you were hiding from?" Hicks asked.

"I don't know who he is, but I've seen him blow a hole in a wall, just by yelling," I said, looking at Hicks. He didn't seem too surprised to hear this. He walked out of the room, then came back in a couple minutes later with an older man that had grey hair, and a bright green aurora.

"Hello I'm Dr. Rosen," The older guy said walking towards me.

"Now Hicks told me what you said, he also told me what you did back at Gary's house," Dr. Rosen said. I groaned, and put my head down on the table.

"The only reason I mentioned that is because I'd like to un-cuff you, but I want to make sure you're not going to attack one of us," Dr. Rosen said. I looked up at him, and nodded my head. Dr. Rosen smiled, and un-cuffed me. I rubbed my wrists.

"So are you guys like the FBI or something?" I asked. Dr. Rosen laughed.

"No, but we help people like you, and we do put people like the guy you're hiding from in… jail," Dr. Rosen said.

"Your pause between in, and jail leads me to believe that it's not jail, and then there's the fact that when you said jail your aurora shifted from a very bright green, to a bright greenish yellow," I stated. Dr. Rosen looked over at Hicks. Hicks shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I can see bright… or dark colors around people, my mom called them aurora's," I explained.

"So you can move water with just your hands, _and _see people's auroras?" Hicks asked. I nodded my head. I was so tired, and I was starving.

"Could I have something to eat, 'bending water' as my mom used to call it takes a lot of energy out of me," I said.

"Yeah sure, just give us a second," Dr. Rosen said. I nodded my head, and watched them leave the room, Dr. Rosen came back with a sandwich.

"Thanks," I said taking a bite out of it. Dr. Rosen left the room, and when I was done my sandwich I set my head down on the table, and fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up, and looked around me. I was lying on a couch in a different room. Gary was sitting at a chair, and he was moving his hands. It looked as if he was flicking something to the side. "What are you doing?" I asked. He practically fell out of his chair at the sound of my voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," I apologized. He just stared at me.

"So what can you do?" I asked. Hicks had explained about his power sometime last night, and now I was curious about everyone else's ability's.

"Uh I can see signals, from machines; like computers, and cameras," He explained.

"Cool," I said, smiling at him. Then a woman with long brown hair, and brown eyes walked into the room. She had a bright pink aurora.

"Hi I'm Rachel," She said, holding her hand out.

"Lilly," I replied, shaking her hand.

"So if you don't mind me asking what can you do?" I asked. She laughed.

"I can heighten my senses," She said.

"Neat," I said.

"So where's everybody else?" I asked.

"There out looking for your ah… friend," Rachel answered.

"Okay well, tell me about them, like their names, what they can do, cause I'd like to not have to keep asking that question," I said. Rachel laughed.

"Well there's Nina, she can 'push' people to do whatever she asks them to do. Then there's Bill, he can activate his fight or flight response to make himself stronger," Rachel explained.

"So how did Hicks know I was at your house last night Gary?" I asked.

"Ah well I sent him a text using the signals," He said, timidly.

"Understandable, you saw someone you didn't know hiding in your back yard, so you called for help," I replied. Gary smiled happy that I wasn't angry at him.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait for them to come back?" I asked.

"Well Rachel could let _me_ drive us to go get something to eat," Gary suggested. I laughed.

"Why the emphasis on the me part?" I asked.

"Because they never let me drive," He replied. I giggled.

"Actually Dr. Rosen said that we should stay here," Rachel informed us. I sighed. This sucks! I'm stuck in this freaken office with nothing to do.

"Well then what do we do?" I asked. At that moment Dr. Rosen, and the rest of the team walked into the room.

"Well we went to that house you'd been staying at, and got some of your clothes for you," Dr. Rosen said, handing me a bag.

"Thank you," I replied, grabbing the bag.

"But we couldn't find the guy you were talking about, but we did see the damage he'd done to the attic door," Hicks said.

"I looked through the video footage from last night, and I managed to spot him heading into the house, then I saw Lilly come out, then him, and after that he disappeared," Gary stated.

"That's all right Gary, we'll find him," Dr. Rosen said. Gary flicked his hands, again. I sighed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Gary to find this guy. Oh Gary I have a sketch of the guy, could you run a search on this guy, and try to figure out who he is?" Dr. Rosen asked, handing the sketch of the guy to Gary. Gary nodded his head, and walked off to the other room.

"Well I can't just sit here, I've got to do something to help," I exclaimed.

"Ah, well maybe you could keep Gary company," Hicks said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. I glared at him.

"Sure why not," I responded, walking into the other room. I sat down next to Gary. He was flicking his hands back, and forth.

"Is there any way I can help?" I asked him. He flicked his hand towards a computer, and it turned on. I nodded my head, and sat down in front of the computer.

"I'm trying to find the guy, look up his name," He said, quickly. I took the sketch of the guy, and scanned it onto the computer.

"Uh is there some sort of program on this computer, for what I'm trying to do?" I asked. Gary flicked his hand at the computer again, and something popped up on the screen.

"Thank you," I said. Gary nodded his head, and went back to what he was doing…


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been sitting here for over an hour watching the computer search through the data base of people. Gary was still searching threw his signal's, and hadn't found anything either. Suddenly the computer beeped. I looked up from the book I was reading. We have a match! I clicked the print button, then grabbed the paper, and ran out of the room. "We know who he is," I yelled, walking into the other room. Everyone stood up, and looked at me.

"His name is James Thompson. He's ex-military, was dishonorably discharged, after getting in a fight with his commanding officer. But after being discharged it's like he dropped off the planet," I said, quickly. Dr. Rosen took the paper from me.

"Nice work you two, Gary have you found him?" Dr. Rosen asked, looking behind me at Gary.

"Not yet, He just disappeared after coming out of that house, that Lilly had been in," Gary answered, shaking his head angrily. Suddenly the elevator doors, opened, and a group of people lead by a woman with long brown hair, and brown eyes and wearing a blue suit, came bursting out of the elevators. She walked over to us with the group of people behind her. Each one had a gun attached to their sides.

"Dr. Rosen you should have told us that you found two more alphas," The woman said.

"I didn't think it was necessary Ms. Sullivan, we're looking for the other alpha, who was chasing Lilly for some reason," Dr. Rosen explained.

"So why is he chasing you?" The woman asked, turning to me. I didn't like her. She was just like all the other people I'd spent my life trying to avoid.

"I don't know, and don't really care," I said, angrily.

"Of course you don't. Dr. Rosen I'll be taking her off your hands now," Ms. Sullivan said. Gary, and Hicks, both stepped in front of me, blocking Ms. Sullivan's view of me.

"Why?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"She's a rogue alpha; you don't know what she's capable of. What if she's working with this alpha that you've been searching for," Ms. Sullivan said.

"Oh please this guy has been chasing me for over three weeks now," I exclaimed, from behind Gary, and Hicks.

"Or so you say, you can't even tell me why he's chasing you," Ms. Sullivan stated.

"What if he's part of red flag, and is trying to recruit new alphas," Rachel suggested.

"Red flag?" I questioned, looking over at Rachel.

"We'll explain later," Hicks said, glancing back at me.

"You guys know her for one day, and you already trust her so much that you'd stand up to me. Which sounds a bit suspicious to me," Ms. Sullivan said. I looked over Hicks, and Gary's shoulders to get a good look at the woman. I recognized her voice from somewhere, but I couldn't place her face.

"Not every rouge alpha we meet is bad, there are good alphas out there," Dr. Rosen exclaimed.

"But how do you know that she's one of them?" Ms. Sullivan protested. I was getting angrier, and angrier. She was talking almost as if I wasn't in the room, and then there's the fact that I can't seem to remember who she is. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to bottle my anger up. Ms. Sullivan continued to argue with Dr. Rosen, and by every passing second I was getting closer to exploding. I could feel my nails digging into my palms. Suddenly the glass in Nina's hand shattered, and so did the pot containing a beautiful plant. The water from Nina's glass glided across the room, along with the water from the plant. The water swirled around my fists.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, she's dangerous," Ms. Sullivan said. The men behind her had grabbed their guns, and where pointing them at me. I had to calm down, or this could end badly. I took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm myself. The water fell to the floor, and I un-clenched my fists.

"Sorry, that tends to happen when I get angry," I stated, looking over at Nina. There was a cut across her palm, and blood was oozing out of it. I rushed over to her, and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine, it's all right, I know you didn't mean to hurt me," She said.

"I can fix it, just give me a sec," I said. I turned around, and motioned my hand at the spot where the water had fallen to the floor. The water rose from the ground, and I pulled it towards me. The water wrapped around my hand, looking like a glove of water. I put my hand over her's, and concentrated. The water glowed, and Nina tried to pull her hand away, but I held onto her hand. After a couple seconds, the glow faded, and I pulled my hand away. The cut was gone, with no trace of it left behind.

"That's amazing," Dr. Rosen exclaimed, walking over to examine Nina's hand. I 'bended' the water over to the sink, and let it fall down the drain.

"How did you do that?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, it's just part of my ability," I stated.

"She's not bad, she just needs a little help controlling her anger," Dr. Rosen said, looking over at Ms. Sullivan. Ms. Sullivan frowned. She looked at Dr. Rosen, then at the group of people standing around me. Then she looked at me. She glared at me for a second.

"Fine then, but don't bother calling me when she turns on you," Ms. Sullivan said, turning on her heals, and walking back to the elevator. The men put their guns away, and followed her onto the elevator. I looked at her trying to remember where I'd seen her before. Then it hit me. An image popped into my head…

_ It was several weeks earlier, a couple days before James started chasing me. I'd been sitting on a bench in a park near the abandoned house that I'd been staying at. I was the only person at the park, seeing that it was almost ten at night. I saw a woman walking down the street. It was Ms. Sullivan. Suddenly someone jumped out from the alley to her right, and hit her with a bat. She fell to the ground, and the guy grabbed her purse. I jumped up off the bench, and ran over to her. I pulled open a water bottle, and 'bended' the water out. I used the water as a whip, and hit the man in the chest. He dropped the purse, and looked up at me. When he saw what I'd used to hit him with, he ran off down the street. I 'bended' the water back into the bottle, then looked down at the woman; who I thought was unconscious, but instead I found that she was staring at me. I took off in the opposite direction that the guy had gone. "Wait stop," She yelled. But I kept running, not stopping until I was twelve blocks away from her, and when I was sure that she hadn't followed me, I turned, and walked back ten blocks to get to the house I'd been staying at…_

So she knew what I'd done for her, yet she still came here saying that I was working for some red flag, and that I was a bad person. Unless she had some other reason for wanting to take me away from Dr. Rosen, and his team of alphas.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking at me.

"I was just thinking about something. I meet her a couple days before James started chasing me. She was walking home, I think, and someone jumped her, and tried to steal her purse. The guy had hit her with a bat, and she fell down, and didn't get up, so I thought she was unconscious, and I used my ability to help her. But she was unconscious, she saw me use my ability," I explained, not looking up at them.

"You think she sent James to find you?" Dr. Rosen asked. I nodded my head. Once again I was feeling tired, and hungry. Using my ability to heal Nina took a lot of energy.

"I'm going to make myself a sandwich, anyone want one?" I asked walking towards the little kitchen. They all smiled at me, and followed me into the kitchen. Rachel helped me make sandwiches for everyone, and we spent the rest of the evening talking about whether or not Ms. Sullivan sent James after me, and they explained what 'Red Flag' was, and they also talked about a place called Binghamton…


	4. Chapter 4

Gary had finally found James, after searching for three more hours. Everyone but me, and Gary had gone out to look for him. I was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, and Gary was sitting in the chair next to me. I sighed.

"Why won't they let us come with them to get this guy?" I asked. Gary shrugged his shoulder.

"They're over protective," He replied. Gary flicked his hands, moving the invisible signals. He flicked his hands faster looking through the signals.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find him, he disappeared again," Gary exclaimed.

"He was there a second ago, and now he's gone," He said, frustrated. He flicked his hand again.

"Are you looking for him, or are you texting Dr. Rosen?" I asked.

"Both," He answered. The elevator doors, opened, and I could hear someone steep out of the elevator.

"Who the heck could that be?" I mumbled, standing up, and walking out into the hallway. James was standing at the end of the hall. He sucked in a breath, then let out an ear piercing screech. The noise shattered all the glass in the hallway. The vibrations from his screech, sent me flying across the hallway, and I smashed into the wall.

"Ouch," I grumbled. I jumped up off the ground, and ran towards the kitchen. Gary was standing near the doorway, peaking down the hall at James. I grabbed Gary's arm, and pulled him back into the kitchen.

"Hey let go of me," Gary exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled, letting go of his arm.

"I sent Dr. Rosen a message, he said there on their way here," Gary said. I could hear James running down the hallway towards us. I ran over to the sink, and turned on the sink. I 'bended' the water out of the sink, and when James ran into the kitchen, I hit him with a wave of water, and he fell back onto the floor.

"Run," I yelled, lightly pushing Gary towards the hallway. We ran into the hallway, and towards the elevator. I could hear James getting up behind us. Gary reached the elevator first, and pushed the down button several times. I turned around to face James. I hit him with another wave of water. The elevator door opened, and me and Gary ran into the elevator. I pressed the 1 button, over, and over again, until the doors shut. When the doors opened again, we ran out of the elevator.

"What do we do?" Gary asked, half yelling.

"Uh, we'll go to your house, you can text Dr. Rosen where we're going," I answered, reaching out to grab his hand again, but I remembered that he didn't like to be touched. I ran out the building.

"Which way?" I asked.

"This way," Gary said, turning to the right. I followed him down the street. We ran for what seemed like hours. By the time we got to Gary's house, Dr. Rosen, and the team where already there. Gary's mom ran out of the house, and wrapped her arms around Gary.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She said, pulling away from Gary to look at him. He was fidgeting in her grip.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said, letting go of his arms.

"What happened?" Hicks asked.

"Well we were sitting in the kitchen, Gary was looking through his signals, and then he walked out of the elevator," I answered.

"Then Lilly hit him with a whip of water," Gary said, excitedly. Gary's mom smiled at him.

"So what do we do? I mean he could still be at the office," I said. Gary flicked his hands.

"No he's not there," Gary stated. That still didn't make me feel any better. If he could just disappear, and reappear where ever he wanted. I sighed.

"You can stay with us until we find him," Nina suggested, looking over at Rachel. Rachel nodded her head. I smiled.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"No problem," Nina said, smiling at me…

**Nina's house**

…I followed Nina and Rachel into the house. Nina turned the lights on, while Rachel made a pot of coffee. I looked around the house. This place is beautiful. I sat down on the couch. A couple minutes later Rachel handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," I said, taking the cup. Nina and Rachel sat down next to me. They both had a cup of coffee. Nina turned the TV on, and we spent the rest of the night talking, and watching TV…


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up, and looked around me. I was lying on the couch in Nina's house. I looked over at the clock, 4:45 am. I sighed. I sat back, and closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep. After ten minutes I gave up, and turned the TV on. I got up, and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge, then walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and opened my soda. I took a sip of the soda, then put the cap back on. I sat back, and watched the TV…

**At the office**

…I at my head on the table. I hadn't been able to get back to sleep, so I was super tired. Gary walked into the room, flicking his hands back, and forth.

"Hey Gary," I said, sitting up.

"You look horrible," He stated.

"Gee thanks," I grumbled. Gary nodded his head. I laughed.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I explained. Gary flicked his hands again, looking through his signals.

"See anything interesting?" I asked. Gary shook his head. I sighed. Dr. Rosen, Hicks, and Bill walked into the room.

"How are you guys?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"Tired," I mumbled.

"Fine," Gary said.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"The same thing as yesterday," Dr. Rosen answered. I sighed.

"How's your search going Gary?" Hicks asked.

"I found him near the place Lilly had been staying, but then he disappeared, but I did see someone with him right before he disappeared," Gary said.

"When did you see this?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"Just now," Gary replied, walking out of the room.

"Gary wait a minute," I yelled, chasing after him.

"You said you saw someone, who, what did the person looked like, was it a guy or a girl?" I questioned.

"I don't know who it was, but it was a guy," Gary said.

"So do you know where they went?" Bill asked. Gary shook his head.

"They just disappeared," Gary said. I sighed. This was getting annoying. Gary flicked his hands.

"Wait I found him, he's at a park a couple blocks from here," Gary exclaimed.

"But that's almost 30 blocks from the place I'd been staying at," I said.

"And that guy was with him," Gary said.

"What if that guy can teleport, it would explain how he keeps disappearing, then reappearing," Hicks suggested.

"Then why don't they just teleport into the building, grab me, then teleport out?" I asked.

"Maybe he can't teleport into buildings?" Hicks said, unsurely.

"He's gone again!" Gary exclaimed, angrily.

"There's no way we can catch this guy, if he can just disappear like this," I said.

"Just keep searching, we'll get him soon enough," Dr. Rosen said, walking into his office. Then Hicks and Bill both went off to their office's; leaving me and Gary alone. I smiled at Gary, and he gave me a weak smile back.

"Now, exactly how bad do I look?" I asked, laughing. Gary gave me a funny look.

"It's a joke, remember you said I looked bad this morning," I reminded him.

"Oh, uh… well… um," He stumbled, trying to find something to say. I laughed, and walked back to the kitchen…

**Nina's house**

I was once _again _up at 4:45 am. I couldn't sleep. Why I had no idea. I turned the TV on, then went into the kitchen to get a soda. I opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of soda. I closed the fridge, and turned to go back into the living room. Suddenly someone's hand where over my mouth, and the person grabbed my hands with his other hand. I wiggled in the persons grip.

"Hurry up, she won't stop struggling," The guy said. Someone walked in front of me. I didn't recognize him.

"I'm doing the best I can, considering my condition," The man stated. I noticed he was walking with a slight limp. I wiggled again, trying to get out of the guy's grip.

"Just hurry up Mick," The guy holding onto me said.

"I'm coming James," Mick exclaimed, walking towards us. He put his hand on James's shoulder, and his other hand on my shoulder. He closed his eyes. Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation going through my body. Then suddenly I was no longer standing in Nina's kitchen. Instead I was standing in the living room of an apartment. Mick let go of mine, and James's shoulders, and sat down in a chair. Suddenly I felt very tired. My eyes grew heavy. I closed my eyes, and drifted off…


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes, and looked around me. My hands were tied behind my back, and I was lying on the floor, in a small room.

"You're finally awake," A voice exclaimed. I turned towards the voice. It was Mick.

"What the heck is going on, why did you guys take me?" I questioned.

"Because of your ability, it's amazing. We could use someone like you, especially since my ability is on the fritz right now," He answered. I gave him a funny look.

"I got shot last week, so I don't have enough energy to use my ability completely," He explained.

"Who told you to take me?" I asked.

"I did," Ms. Sullivan said, walking into the room.

"Why?" I asked, angrily.

"Like he said, your ability is amazing. I've started my own team of Alphas, since I no longer trust Dr. Rosen, and his team, and I'd like you to join my team," She said, smiling at me.

"No," I exclaimed. Her smile disappeared.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You kidnapped me!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"And besides I'd rather be on Dr. Rosen's team," I stated. She sighed.

"Well maybe spending a few days in Binghamton will change your mind," She said, looking over at Mick. I scowled at her.

"I doubt it," I said. Mick grabbed me by the arm, then walked over to Ms. Sullivan. He put his hand on her shoulder. Again I felt a tingling sensation, then I was standing outside a huge building. Mick dragged me into the building, with Ms. Sullivan in front of us.

"Hello Ms. Sullivan," A man in a guard uniform said, handing her a clip board.

"Hello," She said, taking the clip board, and started to write something on a piece of paper. When she was done two guards walked over, and took me from Mick.

"I'll be back for her in a couple days," Ms. Sullivan stated. The guard nodded his head. Ms. Sullivan and Mick walked out of the building. When they were gone, the guards dragged me down the hallway, led by the guy who'd spoken to Ms. Sullivan. He looked down at the paper, Ms. Sullivan had written on. We turned down a hallway, then stopped in front of a door. The guy opened the door. The two guards untied my hands, then cuffed them in front of me. They shoved me into the room, then slammed the door shut, and locked it. I stood up, and walked over to the door. All right time to break out. I tried to bend some water out of the air, but nothing happened. I stood still for a second. The air seemed stale, and dry. Crap! Of course they'd make sure there was no water for me to bend. I sighed, and sat down on the little bed in the corner…

**Back at Nina's house {Nina's P.O.V.}**

I walked down the stairs, and into the living room. I looked over at the couch where Lilly should have been sleeping. The TV was on, but Lilly was nowhere to be seen. I ran into the kitchen. There was a bottle of soda lying on the floor.

"RACHEL!" I yelled, running back into the living room, and towards the stairs. Rachel ran down the stairs just as I was about to run up them.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lilly's gone," I exclaimed.

"What, how?" She asked, looking towards the couch.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I'm calling Dr. Rosen," Rachel said, grabbing the phone.

"Dr. Rosen Lilly's gone… I don't know Nina told me," Rachel said, a few seconds later.

"He wants to talk to you," She said handing me the phone.

"Nina what happened?" Dr. Rosen asked me.

"I don't know, I came down stairs to get something to drink, and she was gone," I answered.

"All right I'm going to call Gary, and tell him that you're picking him up, afterwards come straight to the office," Dr. Rosen ordered.

"All right," I replied, hanging up the phone.

"Hurry up and get dressed, were gonna go pick Gary up, then head into the office," I told her. Rachel nodded her head, and ran upstairs. I followed her upstairs, and ran into my room. I changed quickly, then ran back down stairs. Rachel was sitting on the couch.

"All right lets go," I said, walking out to the car. Rachel got into the passenger seat, and I sat in the driver seat, and drove to Gary's house. Gary was sitting outside moving his hands back and forth angrily. He jumped up off the ground when he saw us, and ran over to the car.

"How did you lose her?" He questioned.

"We were asleep, when I woke up she was gone," I explained.

"Come on lets go," Rachel exclaimed. Gary jumped into the back seat of the car. By the time we got to the office, Bill, Dr. Rosen, and Hicks where already there.

"What happened?" Hicks asked.

"I don't know, when I went down stairs the TV was on, but Lilly wasn't there. I went into the kitchen, and found a bottle of soda lying on the floor," I explained again. Gary was still flicking his hands back and forth.

"I don't see any of them," He exclaimed.

"It's all right Gary where going to find her," Dr. Rosen reassured him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes at the sound of my door being opened. Two men walked into the room, and pulled me up off the bed. They dragged me down the hallway, and into a room, that was filled with medical supplies. The pushed me down into a chair, and cuffed my hands to the arm rests. A man walked into the room, and over to a counter. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and an earring in one ear. He turned, and walked towards me. He had a needle in one hand. He took some blood, and examined me to see if I had any cuts or bruises.

"She seems fine, she's one of the healthiest Alphas I've seen in here," The guy said. The two men didn't even look at him. He sighed.

"All right you can take her back to her room," He said. The men un-cuffed me from the chair, and dragged me down the hall. One opened my door, while the other held me. They shoved me into my room, and shut the door. I sighed, and sat down on the bed…

**Nina's P.O.V. {The office}**

I looked over at Gary, who was flicking his hands furiously back and forth. He'd been like that for the past three hours, and we haven't seen any sign of Lilly or the people who took her. Dr. Rosen, Bill, Hicks, and Rachel were out searching for them, while me and Gary staid here.

"I found something!" Gary exclaimed.

"What you find?" I asked.

"I saw James heading into a building," Gary replied, not really paying attention to me. He was flicking his hands back and forth.

"Where?" Dr. Rosen asked. Gary flicked his hand, and an image popped up onto the computer screen. It was an apartment building not far from here.

"All right Bill, Hicks go to this apartment, and see if you can find out which apartment James is in," Dr. Rosen ordered. Bill and Hicks both nodded their heads, and left…

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

_I was standing on a small cliff side. The sky was a purplish color, and there were dark clouds in the sky. I could see lighting, and hear thunder off in the distance. I looked around me. Suddenly a guy with short black hair, and brown eyes was standing next to me. I took a step back. _

"_Hello I'm Gaven," The man said. _

"_Lilly," I replied._

"_I know who you are, and I also know you're a friend of Dr. Rosen's. See I meet Dr. Rosen three years ago, he helped me figure out how to control my ability, I can read minds, and control people with my ability," Gaven told me._

"_Cool," I replied. Gaven chuckled._

"_I'm one of the guards here, the other guards don't know that though," Gaven continued. _

"_Can you get me out of here?" I asked._

"_I'm working on that, it's going to take me a bit of time, so you'll have to wait a little bit," Gaven replied…_

I sat up, and looked around me. I was lying on the bed in my cell. Holly crap! That was so weird.

"_It's always weird the first time I use my power on someone,"_ Gaven said. I looked around me, but didn't see him.

"_And you won't see me, I'm using my power to talk to you," _Gaven told me. Okay this is even weirder. I could hear Gaven chuckle.

"_I'll be keeping in touch with you,"_ Gaven said. I smiled. Thanks for your help.

"_No problem, gotta go, I'll be back in a couple of hours,"_ Gaven told me. I sighed, and laid back down on the bed, and drifted off to sleep…

**Hick's P.O.V.**

I followed Bill into the apartment building, and up to the counter. Bill showed the lady behind the counter his badge, then showed her a picture of James.

"We're looking for this man, does he live here?" Bill asked.

"Uh yeah, he's been living her for a while now," The woman said.

"What's his apartment number?" I asked. The lady typed something into the computer.

"Room number 20, It's just upstairs," She told us.

"Is he there right now?" Bill asked.

"Yes he just came back a couple minutes ago," She said. We walked up to James's room, and Bill knocked on the door. James opened it up a second later. When he saw us he tried to slam the door on us, but bill caught the door, and flung it open. The door hit James, and he fell to the ground. Bill pulled out his cuffs, and put them on James's wrist's. Then he yanked him up off the floor.

"That was a little too easy," I stated. Bill nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on let's get him back to the office," Bill said, dragging James out of the room…


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Bill and Hicks walked into the office with James just as I was about to call them. They lead James through the office to a small room in the back. I followed behind them with Dr. Rosen, Rachel, and Gary right behind me. Dr. Rosen shut the door behind us, after we were all in the room.

"Where is she?" Hicks asked. James smiled at us.

"You'll never get her back," He said, laughing.

"Where is she?" Gary asked. James smiled at Gary.

"Binghamton," He replied…

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I hate this, just sitting here doing nothing, and I hate not being able to use my ability.

"_I understand, it's annoying not being able to use them, but you'll just have to deal with it for now until I can get you out," Gaven replied. _I sighed. So why are you working here?

"_So I can keep an eye on what's going on here,"_ He stated. Seems like a good reason, okay so how do you plan on getting me out of here?

"_Well in about two hours there's going to be a power surge, we get them from time to time, but what most of the Alphas in this place don't know is that when we get a power surge the security in the cells isn't exactly secure. During the power surge the Alphas are able to use their ability's," _He explained. Okay so I use my ability to break out of my cell then what?

"_Well during that time I'll use my ability to control the guards in your cell block so that you can escape,"_ He said. All right then bring on the power surge. Gaven chuckled…

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Binghamton, what is she doing there?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"How did she even get there?" Hicks asked. James just smiled, and sat back in his chair. Bill motioned for all of us to follow him out of the room. I was the last one out, so I shut the door.

"There's no way we'll be able to get her out of there," Bill exclaimed.

"But how did she even get to Binghamton?" I asked.

"They had to of taken her there," Gary replied.

"No because if he had they would have been put in Binghamton," Dr. Rosen said.

"Unless someone else was there with him when he took her there," Hicks said.

"Who?" Gary asked.

"Ms. Sullivan," Dr. Rosen guessed. Hicks nodded his head. I heard the elevator doors open, and I looked over at the elevator. Ms. Sullivan was walking towards us, with two men behind her.

"I hear you guys caught the Alpha that took your friend," She said, stopping next to us.

"And where did you hear that?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"And why are you here?" Gary asked, flicking his hands back and forth.

"I'm here to take the Alpha to Binghamton," She replied, ignoring Dr. Rosen's question. The men walked past us, and into the room where James was. They walked back out with James in between them.

"I'll see you guys later," James said, giving us a smile. At that the men lead James to the elevator, with Ms. Sullivan leading the way…

**Lilly's P.O.V. {Two hours later}**

I was standing by my door waiting for the power surge.

"_I'm not exactly sure when it will happen, all I know is that we normally he a power surge around this time every week,"_ Gaven said. Suddenly the lights started to flicker.

"_Now go,"_ Gaven yelled. I waved my hand, and pulled water out of the air. I used the water as a whip. I hit the door several times before I broke in half. All right I'm out which way do I go?

"_Straight then take your first left,"_ Gaven replied. I ran down the hall, then turned left. Now which way do I go?

"_Go straight, keep going straight, then take a right at the second turn,"_ Gaven said. I ran down the hallway, and turned to the right. I could see someone standing at the end of the hallway. He had short black hair, and brown eyes. I smiled.

"Gaven right," I said.

"How'd you guess," He replied, giving me a smile.

"Where are all the guards?" I asked.

"In there," He said looking at one of the cells.

"All right how do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Follow me," Gaven said.

"You're coming with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't take one more day in this place," Gaven replied. I nodded my head, and followed him through the halls. He opened a door, and the fire alarm went off.

"Come on hurry up, my trucks out here," Gaven told me. I followed him to the truck, and jumped into the passenger seat…


	9. Chapter 9

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Where should we go?" Gaven asked.

"Do you know where Nina's house is?" I asked. Gaven nodded his head. About ten minutes later we arrived at Nina's house.

"I don't think she's home," I stated, when I didn't see her car outside.

"Well let's get inside the house then I'll call Dr. Rosen," Gaven replied. I nodded my head, and jumped out of the truck, and walked up to the front door. I grabbed the spare key from under the mat, and unlocked the door. I walked into the living room, and plopped down onto the couch.

"I only slept on this couch for a couple of nights, so I can't believe how much I've missed this couch," I exclaimed. Gaven laughed, and pulled out his cell phone. He put the phone up to his ear after dialing Dr. Rosen's number.

"Hey Dr. Rosen it's me Gaven," He said, after a couple seconds.

"Yeah I'm back, hey could you meet me at Nina's house…oh well I didn't know where your new office was luckily I knew where Nina lives, and she still keeps a spare key under the mat," Gaven said.

"All right I'll see you and Nina in a couple of minutes," Gaven exclaimed, after a couple of seconds, then he hung up the phone.

"Dr. Rosen and Nina will be here in a couple of minutes," Gaven said. I smiled.

"Well then I might as well turn the T.V. on for now," I replied. I grabbed the remote, and turned the T.V. on.

"How are you so calm about this, you just escaped from a top secret high security facility, you should be freaking out," Gaven stated.

"Doesn't really affect me much, mostly because I live on the streets," I replied.

"On the streets?" Gaven asked. I nodded my head…

…A couple minutes later I heard a car pull up outside. I turned, to look out the window. I could see Dr. Rosen and Nina getting out of the car.

"There here," I yelled. Gaven walked out of the kitchen, and to the front door. He opened the door just as Nina was about to unlock it.

"Hey Gaven how have you be…" Nina stopped when she saw me. I smiled, and jumped up off the couch.

"Lilly?" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Lilly?" Dr. Rosen asked, walking into the house.

"How?" Nina asked.

"Gaven helped me, he'd been working at Binghamton," I replied. Nina let go of me.

"Well I think the rest of the team would like to know that you're okay," Dr. Rosen stated.

"Oh wait I have a question. Was Ms. Sullivan involved in this?" Nina asked. I nodded my head.

"All right let's get you back to the office," Dr. Rosen said.

"All righty then, let's go," I exclaimed, smiling. I really wanted to see the rest of the team. Gaven smiled at me.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing them in a couple of minutes," Gaven stated.

"Okay you know it was fine to read my mind in Binghamton but now it's just a bit annoying," I said, following Dr. Rosen and Nina out of the house. I climbed into the back seat of Dr. Rosen's car, and we drove to the office…

…we were standing in the elevator, waiting for it to stop on our floor. When it did I waited for Dr. Rosen, Nina, and Gaven to steep out first. Bill, Hicks, Rachel, and Gary were all waiting near the elevator.

"I have a surprise for all of you," Gaven exclaimed, moving out of the way so that everyone could see me. Everyone's eyes went wide, and Rachel ran over and gave me a hug. Hicks and Bill both patted me on the back, and Gary just stood there stunned.

"Hey Gary," I said, giving him a big smile.

"Oh hey," He replied, flicking his hands back and forth. Gaven chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing," Gaven said. I glared at him.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We find Ms. Sullivan, and James," Dr. Rosen replied.

"Oh and Mick," I stated. They all gave me a funny look.

"He's the guy that can teleport though his ability isn't working properly cause he got shot a little while ago," I explained.

"So that's why he isn't able to teleport into this building?" Hicks asked. I nodded my head. My stomach growled, and I frowned.

"You know what I'm gonna get me a sandwich," I exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. I heard a couple of them chuckle…


End file.
